Magnetic Attraction
by Jodie Garber
Summary: She was sheltered and innocent. He owned the school and his bad reputation preceded him. This is their story.
1. Brown Eyes

**So. This was an idea that had been forming in my head for a while and when I sat down to write it just kind of exploded.**

**Rapunzel is starting high school and Flynn Rider is the king of the school. Dark and dangerous with a bad reputation.**

**A couple of notes:**

**-This won't follow the story in the movie. I will definitely add things that are in the movie, but it's an independent plot.**

**-I'm not going to incorporate that Gothel isn't her real mother. It's just too hard and and complicated. In fact, I'm not really going to go into the whole "parent" thing. This story is about Flynn and Rapunzel.**

**-Rapunzel has long, blonde hair in this story. Not her actual insane long hair. Just long, blonde hair. I'm not sure if I'm going to incorporate the hair cut.**

**-I am aware that Walt Disney wasn't a part of Tangled. But I thought it would be a nice tribute to him.**

* * *

Rapunzel took in a deep breath as she looked up at the tall building in front of her. She turned to her mother to look her in the eye, and took her hands. Her mother sighed and turned on her heel to look at Rapunzel briskly.

"Remember what I have told you about the world, my dear." Gothel said, her sharp eyes looking into Rapunzel's.

"The world is dangerous and cruel." She quoted, dropping her gaze to look at her feet.

"The kids in this school will stop at nothing to corrupt you. You have something pure and special, that they don't have." Her mother said softly as she brought her hand up to Rapunzel's cheek.  
"I wish I didn't have to go, but I have three appointments lined up after lunch." Gothel said as she handed her daughter her pink floral backpack and grabbed her keys out of her purse.

Rapunzel took her backpack and shrugged it onto her shoulders. She waved goodbye to her mother and started up the stairs towards the huge wooden double doors that led into the place that her life would finally begin. At the top of the doors were the words, CORONA PREPATORY SCHOOL, engraved into the wood. She reached out and tugged on the handle of the door, but it wouldn't budge. She frowned and pulled harder. Nothing. She pulled hard with both hands and the door swung open, knocking her backwards off her feet. She landed on her butt while the door swayed open and closed, taunting her.

Rapunzel scrambled up onto her feet and quickly looked around to make sure no one saw her graceful moment. She peered through the door at the empty hallway and stepped inside.

This was it. She turned and looked at the spot where her mother's car had been parked. She was finally going to have a normal life. One where she wasn't going to be stuck in her house all day, just waiting for her mother to get home so she could have some contact with a human being. She was going to go to school with tons of other kids her age.

Rapunzel made her way down the hallway towards the door with a sign that said, OFFICE. The entire hallway was all dark wood, with gold trim. Each locker had a name engraved on it and went from the ceiling to the floor. Stained glass windows broke up the walls of lockers, filling the whole room with light and beautiful patterns. The sight took Rapunzel's breath away.

She opened the office door and made eye contact with the lady behind the large desk. She approached the desk and stood up on her tiptoes to get herself in a position where she could have a conversation.

"Hi. Um, I mean, Hello. My name is Rapunzel. This is my first day." She managed to get out nervously.

The elderly woman peered at her over her eyeglasses.

"Oh yes. You're the new student. We haven't had one of those in a while. I'm Mrs. Flanigan." She replied, standing up and making her way around the desk.

Rapunzel frowned in confusion, "What do you mean you haven't had a new student…" She trailed off as Mrs. Flanigan motioned for Rapunzel to follow her and turned on her heel through a doorway into a sitting area.

Rapunzel ran to catch up with her but stopped when she looked around the waiting room. Plush sofas and armchairs littered the space, with plump throw pillows covering every seat. Everything was either a pink or soft purple, with the same gold accent that was in the school hallway.

She jumped up and down excitedly.

"This room is so beautiful! I could live here! The colors and patterns.. Oh wow!" Rapunzel squealed and then she cleared her throat when she saw the way Mrs. Flanigan was looking at her.

"Have a seat, Miss Rapunzel. You can meet with Mr. Walt in a few minutes." The secretary gave her a stern look before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Rapunzel sat in one of the armchairs and quickly pulled her sketchbook out of her backpack. She began a quick sketch of the school hallway. Outlining the lockers and the emphasizing the wooden structure. She couldn't wait to contrast the wood with bright colors from the stained glass.

She heard a door open and looked up from the drawing. An older man with kind eyes was standing outside an office that said, PRINCIPAL stenciled on a plaque.

"Miss Rapunzel. Why don't you come in and we'll have a chat?" Mr. Walt smiled at her and held the door open for her.

She stuck her sketchbook back in her bag and walked across the room to his office.

"Please, have a seat." Mr. Walt gestured to an armchair across from his desk.

Rapunzel sat down and waited for the principal to get situated in his seat.

"Welcome to Corona Prep, my dear." He said and leaned back in his chair. "Are you excited to be here?" He prompted her.

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed. "I'm so excited to go to a real school." She admitted, tucking her waist length blonde hair, behind an ear.

"Well, Miss Rapunzel, I'm not sure if you know much about this institution, but I can assure you that we are excited for you to be here too." Mr. Walt's eyes crinkled as he smiled at her.

"From what I understand, your mother homeschooled you while running a plastic surgery practice." He asked.

Rapunzel nodded, "She has found a substance that has changed the world of reconstructive surgery. It changes the appearance of skin drastically, not just making someone look young, but also making their skin younger." She explained.

Mr. Walt nodded and continued on, "I see your grades are impressive, and I can tell that you will fit in well here at Corona Prep." He finished, putting the paper that held her homeschooling grades down and looking her in the eye. "Do you have any questions for me?" He asked.

"Um, no sir. I don't think so… Oh wait!" Rapunzel leaned forward and asked the question that had been bugging her since walking into the office.

"Mrs. Flanigan mentioned that Corona Prep hasn't had a new student in a while. What did she mean?" She pressed.

Mr. Walt nodded, "Most of our students have been here since Elementary school. We have had a couple of new students, but mostly the grades have grown up with each other. " He explained. "That's one of the reasons we have started offering scholarships to homeschooled students who want a private school education," He continued, "I would like to add some variety to the mix of students."

"Oh. I understand. It's a wonderful thing you're doing." Rapunzel giggled, and relaxed more into the chair.

"Okay. So this is your schedule." Mr. Walt handed her a piece of paper, "And this is your locker key," He handed her an old-fashioned brass key, "Please take good care of it. You can't imagine how expensive they are to replace."

Rapunzel nodded vigorously and tucked the key safely into a small pocket of her bag.

Mr. Walt continued on, "Here is a map of the campus. Along with the school rules and the dress code guidelines." He handed her three more pieces of paper and gave her a sympathetic smile. He stood up and walked around his desk to pat her on the shoulder. "Don't worry. It seems overwhelming now, but it will make sense soon."

Rapunzel stood up, her eyes shining with excitement. "I'm not worried!" She said enthusiastically.

Mr. Walt laughed and said, "I like your spunk. Alright, I'm going to give you a quick tour before school lets out for the day." He walked quickly across the room and opened the door, making his way outside through the sitting room and front office with Rapunzel right on his heel.

He made a right turn outside the office and walked at a fast pace down the hallway. He stopped by one of the lockers halfway down the hallway that already had her name on it.

"This will be your locker for your entire time here at Corona Prep. Please keep it clean at all times. There is so sense of privacy here. We do locker checks regularly." Mr. Walt instructed.  
Rapunzel nodded, her eyes widened seriously.

He took her around the school, pointing out the library, cafeteria, the courtyard for the juniors like her, and her specific classrooms for the semester.

Mr. Walt took her into the uniform store and left her with the lady in charge, Mrs. Sottenburg. She had explained to Rapunzel that she could pick out and try on any of the uniforms she wanted, and when she was finished, she could pay.  
Rapunzel gaped at the walls and walls of uniform options; plaid skirts, dresses, polo shirts, button down blouses, cardigans and pull over sweaters. All the shirts and outerwear had Corona Prep's logo, which was a spiraling golden sun. The school bell rang, breaking her trance and she glanced out the door. Hundreds and hundreds of students filled the hallway, going to their lockers and laughing with friends. Rapunzel gasped at the amount of them, and they were all her age! Mrs. Sottenburg walked over and closed the door, mumbling something about how Rapunzel would want privacy while she changed.

As Rapunzel picked what she wanted, she began to picture in her mind's eye the little things she could do to her uniform to personalize them. Surely that was allowed, right?

She handed the things to Mrs. Sottenburg and continued to daydream while looking at the last few students mulling around. She was a private school girl!

Rapunzel grabbed her bags of uniforms and her backpack and walked to her locker to put away the notebooks and textbooks that Mr. Walt had given her. She put everything away and glanced at the time on her iPhone. Her mom would be here soon to pick her up.

She picked up her now empty backpack and her bags of uniforms and made her way out of the school building and sat on the front steps, doodling while she waited. A voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A gruff voice said from in the shadows of the building.  
Rapunzel turned her head toward the voice and squinted, trying to make out who was talking. She made out two males, hidden under the arches of the building. They stepped out into the light, wearing Corona Prep uniforms and looking identical. Each one had the same orange hair and stubble. Large and slightly overweight, they crossed their arms and smirked down at Rapunzel. The only thing that told them apart, was the first one had a scar through his eyebrow, and the second one had a scar across his chin.

She felt her heart start beating faster and her eyes widened when she realized just how very alone she was.

"What's your name, kitten?" Eyebrow Scar, sneered.

"Why do you want to know?" Rapunzel stated, bringing her shaking hands up to rest on her hips.

God, she wished she had her mother's ability to intimidate. She stared down the boys like she had seen her mother do many times. Her heart pounded even harder as the two looked at each other and snorted.

"When we ask a question, we expect an answer." Chin Scar said lowly.

Rapunzel glared at them and bent down to pick up her things, she whirled around and smacked into something solid. She felt herself reel backwards with the impact when a pair of large hands grabbed her shoulders, steadying her.

"Well. Excuse you." A voice said.

Rapunzel slowly moved her gaze up to a foot and a half above her. And connected with a glowing pair of brown eyes. His lips parted in a smirk, revealing very white teeth. The uniform was the same as every one she had seen in the store, but the pants hung low on his hips, his boxers peeking out from under the white t-shirt with the Corona Prep logo on the pocket. She gasped at the sight of a boy's underwear and backed away from the guy.

His smirk grew wider and his eyes traveled down her body and back up to her face. Her cheeks flushed when she realized that he was checking her out and her heart pounded so hard she could hear it in her ears.

"New girl." The man in front of her stated, his gaze never breaking away from her. Rapunzel heard the two guys behind her chuckle.

She reminded herself to stay strong and not let these men intimidate her. She held her chin up high and glared at the guy in front of her.

"Can I help you?" She managed to get out, still blushing from his direct stare.

His smirk fell, and he stepped toward her.

"This is my school. So I ask the questions. I believe you owe me an apology for bumping into me and I want your name." He narrowed his eyes at her while the corners of his mouth started to turn up again.

Her heart never slowed and Rapunzel struggled to get a breath in. "I don't believe that I owe you anything. I didn't mean to bump into you." She said, proud of herself for keeping her composure.

His smirk returned and he glanced behind her to the twins.

"Beat it." He barked at them, emphasizing it with a gesture of his head. Rapunzel turned around and saw the two glare at her and make their way over to a car in the back parking lot.

She turned back around and saw the man's eyes still focused on her. Her heart jumped at the intensity of his gaze.

Rapunzel swallowed as he stepped even closer to her. Less than a foot separated them and she could feel the heat coming off his body.

He stared down at her and said, "By the way, my name is Flynn." He smirked one more time and walked away in the opposite direction of the twins.

As soon as he was out of sight she breathed out, willing her heart to calm down. His brown eyes were burned into the back of her brain. No matter how many deep breaths she took in, she couldn't get them out of her head.

Rapunzel spotted her mother's car pulling in, and ran towards it. She glanced once over her shoulder and saw no one in the shadows of the building. She got into the car and immediately her mother grabbed her hands.

"How was it? Was it terrible? I knew we should have found an at home tutor." Gothel said, the words tumbling out of her mouth at an alarming rate.

Rapunzel mustered up as much enthusiasm as she could, "No! It was great! Mr. Walt really took care of me." She said, producing a smile she could only hope was convincing.

As her mother pulled out of the parking lot, all Rapunzel could think about was those brown eyes.


	2. On Her Mind

**Here we go! I've got so many ideas running through my head about this story that it's actually hard to decide what to put in each chapter. **

**Also, making them flow together is important. I'm trying to avoid making this a cliche Disney high school story. Don't get me wrong, nobody loves Disney more than I do, it's just I'm trying to make it different, but still stay true to the characters.**

**Anyways, let me know what y'all think. Any feedback is very much appreciated! :)**

* * *

Rapunzel collapsed on her bed, gazing up at the pink canopy but not really seeing it. Her heart sped up as she remembered the way those brown eyes stared directly into her eyes, his gaze never breaking from her except to order the twins to leave.

She couldn't help but blush when she thought about how he had trailed his eyes up and down her body. She threw her arm around her waist, clinching it tightly as she remembered how he smirked after his eyes landed back on her face.

Rapunzel shot up when she heard the sharp knocking on her door.

"Come in!" She called, running her hands through her hair, willing the flush on her cheeks to leave. Her mother entered and sat on the edge of her bed next to her.

"You would tell me if the school was awful, right?" She pressed, her eyes searching her daughter's.

Rapunzel gave her mother a comforting grin, "Of course, Mama." She said, patting her hand.

"Oh! I just remembered! I wanted to show you a sketch I started in the waiting room!" Rapunzel gasped, jumping off the bed and running to her backpack. She pulled out her sketchbook and showed her mother the beginning of her drawing.

Gothel's eyes lit up as her daughter described the school hallway and the beauty of the old fashioned school.

She placed her hand on Rapunzel arm when she was done telling her about her day, "Darling, it's time for your injection." She reminded her, standing up and leaving the room.

Rapunzel sighed and grabbed her phone to plug it into her speakers. Her mother said that when she was little she was in pain all the time, and when she took her the doctor, she was diagnosed with a disease that meant she has too much good collagen running around in her blood stream, causing her to have joint pain.

So, everyday her mother takes injections from her muscles. The injections scare her, so her mother deals with them. Rapunzel wasn't sure what happened to the extra collagen in her body, just that her mother took it away.

She sat down in her desk chair as her mother came back into the room with the familiar sterile equipment.

Rapunzel quietly hummed along with the music, closing her eyes while her mother cleaned the inside of her elbows.

One of her favorite songs by an independent artist started playing through the speakers.

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine.." Rapunzel sang softly, wincing slightly at the sharp pain of the hollow needle.

"Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine.. What once was mine." She sang while her mother wrapped gauze completely around her arms.

"Alright. All finished, my flower." Gothel said, making Rapunzel smile at the reference to her song.

She stood up after her mother left the room, anticipation running through her veins at the thought of tomorrow morning.

She glanced at the uniform hanging up on her closet door and collapsed backwards on her bed again with a smile on her lips. Her arms protested at the movement, throbbing as she lay there, but she ignored the pain. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. And she could not wait.

* * *

Rapunzel adjusted the plaid skirt, making sure the pleats were sitting straight and drew a deep breath to calm her heart. She turned around to wave goodbye to her mother who was sitting in the car, making sure Rapunzel got safely through those wooden doors.

Rapunzel turned and pulled hard on the doors, learning from yesterday and looking defiantly at the door as it swung open without knocking her over. She gasped in delight as it revealed hundreds of other students in the hallway.

She made her way through the crowd toward her locker. Pulling the heavy brass key out of her bag to unlock the locker, she grabbed her English textbook out of locker and stuck it in her backpack along with a binder she had labeled with the subject weeks before she had even started at Corona Prep.

She checked her appearance in the mirror that was on the inside of her locker door.

She had loosely French braided her hair this morning and wore a soft pink headband to match the small pink lines she had sewed into the plaid pattern of the skirt. The day was warm, so she opted not to wear a jacket with the white button down uniform shirt.

Rapunzel felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around to look into a pair of sparkling green eyes. The girl had light brown hair piled up into a loose bun, achieving a look that Rapunzel herself had strived for many times.

"Hi! My name is Blair!" She grinned, holding out her hand for Rapunzel to shake. Blair pumped her hand enthusiastically. "I'm going to be your guide throughout the week. Mr. Walt thought we would get along really well." Blair said, her grin widening even more.

"Oh good! I was nervous about getting to classes on time." Rapunzel admitted, giggling nervously. She closed her locker and the two girls started making walking down the hallway.

"I know Corona Prep can seem overwhelming. But it's definitely the best private school in the city." The girl said, her eyes sparkling as they threaded through the crowds of students.

Before she could reply a guy fell into step with them, his gaze on Blair.

"Hey, Pascal." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and looked over at Rapunzel. "Who's this?" He asked, his eyes already back on the brown-headed girl.

"This is my boyfriend, Sam. Sam, this is Rapunzel. She's a new student that I'm in charge of this week." She explained, threading her fingers through his.

"Most of the school calls me Pascal, because I love math." She laughed, embarrassed.

"Also, because she's the top of our class." Sam added, his eyes looking adoringly at his girlfriend's. They stopped outside of a classroom that Rapunzel assumed was her English room.

"I'll meet you here when this class is finished to walk you to your next period." Pascal said warmly, her grin still present.

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it." Rapunzel replied, flashing her own smile and walking into the room. She glanced around the nearly empty classroom and made her way over to the teacher's desk.

"Hi, my name is Rapunzel. This is my first day." She said, waiting for the man to look up from the papers he was marking.

"Oh yes. I'm Mr. Vladimir. Just take any seat. I don't enforce a seating plan." He said, gesturing to the room and then turning his attention back down to the papers in front of him.

Rapunzel sat in the second row and pulled out her English binder filled with blank, lined paper. She began to doodle on the front of the binder with a purple pen as she waited.

Soon other students began to fill the room, laughing and scooting chairs around. Rapunzel found herself studying them, looking for those brown eyes. Surprisingly she felt disappointed when Mr. Vladimir looked around the room and stood to close the door.

A guy with short-cropped black hair was sitting next to her, tapping his pencil lightly against the desk. Rapunzel glanced over and him and his eyes met hers. He sent her a small smile, and then focused on the teacher in front of them.

The teacher paced back and forth across the room as he taught, emphasizing his statements with a wooden ruler. The class seemed really engaged and Mr. Vladimir made everyone laugh a couple of times. Rapunzel even found herself knowing a couple of answers to the questions he asked.

Before she knew it the class was winding up and Mr. Vladimir instructed them to read three chapters from the textbook because they would have to write an essay on them later in the week.

A bell rang and immediately everyone started filing out of the room. The guy next to her shifted in his seat so he was facing her.

"New girl." He stated more than asked, grinning at her.

Rapunzel giggled, "Yeah. I'm Rapunzel." She said, as she put all her stuff back into her backpack.

"I'm Chase." He said, his blue eyes bright against his dark hair. "How are you liking it so far?" He asked, standing up and walking out of the classroom with her.

Pascal was waiting outside the door and when she saw Rapunzel and Chase, her eyes lit up.

"I hoped you two would meet!" She squealed, falling into step with them.

"How are you doing, Pascal?" Chase asked, leaning around Rapunzel to give Pascal a playful shove.

"Good. We don't see you much anymore. It's like you've fallen into a soccer coma." Pascal shot back, smiling.

Rapunzel looked at the two next to her as they walked to her next class and tuned out their playful banter. She smiled contentedly, and felt like if the rest of the day was as easy as last period, she was pretty sure Corona Prep was the best thing that ever happened to her.

* * *

Rapunzel stepped out of her art class with an uncontrollable grin on her face. Her teacher, Miss. Greene, was amazing. It was by far her favorite class, but she had spent some time talking with Miss. Greene and now the school was basically empty.

Her mother was going to kill her. If she didn't get out to the parking lot soon, her mom would probably call a SWAT team to get her out and then nuke the school. She hurried down a flight of stairs that lead to the main hallway and through the dark hallway.

Her breath caught in her throat as she made out a figure leaning against her locker, she slowed down and glanced around the empty hallway. She swallowed hard and continued walking, her heart pounding harder with each step.

As she got closer there was no doubt in her mind that this was the guy from yesterday. His body was leaning casually against her locker, his pants low on his hips. The same tight Corona Prep t shirt, and brown hair flopping down close to his eyes in the front.

When Rapunzel was a foot away, she saw him smirk before he even looked up. She closed the space between them, her chin held high, trying to trick herself into being calm.

He looked up, brown eyes locked on hers.

"Hey Blondie." Flynn stated, the smirk still in place.  
Rapunzel cleared her throat, "I have a name." She managed, heart pounding at his intense gaze. Her reply only made his smirk widen and she felt the blush start to rise on her cheeks.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my locker." Rapunzel said politely, shifting her backpack nervously under his never breaking gaze.

"I know your name, Blondie." Flynn sarcastically, "This is my school, remember?" He drawled, with no intention of moving. Anxiety was coursing through her veins. Her mother really was going to kill her.

"So you've said." Rapunzel said sharply. He was getting in her way and her mother was probably on her way to spontaneously combusting, "Now, please move. I'm late."

Flynn's eyes narrowed at her tone, making her regret her words instantly. She opened her mouth to apologize but before she could, he stepped out of her way.

"Thank you." She breathed out, unlocking her locker and grabbing the books she would need to take home with her. She felt his eyes still on her so she took a deep breath and closed the locker.

Rapunzel turned to face Flynn and gave him a nervous smile.

"My mom is kinda strict and she's waiting out on in the parking lot, so unless there is something you need…" She trailed off, waiting for his answer.

His eyes glimmered with an emotion Rapunzel couldn't put her finger on and his eyes finally broke from hers to trail from her feet back up to her head.

She felt her stomach knot up when his eyes landed back on hers, slightly darkened.

Flynn stepped toward her, closing the little bit of space so there was barely an inch between them. Rapunzel could feel the heat radiating off his body and her heart stopped. She swallowed then let her eyes drift up until they met his.

Flynn moved down until his lips were by her ear, "I like the pink…" He whispered, making her body shudder involuntarily. He pulled back, "Rapunzel." He said, finishing his thought.

The ever-present smirk turned into a grin as he started stepping backwards, eyes still locked on hers.

Flynn turned on his heel and walked back down the hallway, not bothering to turn around as he called back to her, "See you soon!"

Rapunzel slumped against her locker as her ear tingled and her heart raced. She was exhausted and had absolutely no idea why.


	3. Awakening

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up :/ my laptop cord broke so I couldn't charge my computer AKA my life.**

**I loved writing this chapter. I love writing banter between Pascal and Rapunzel. She's so much fun to write! :)**

**Hopefully y'all don't think Rapunzel and Flynn are moving too fast. In society, kissing isn't a big deal or a big step. It is to me and I forever wish I had been a teenager in the 50's, but I'm really trying to modernize the story. So that's why I wrote it the way I did. **

**Also, the kind of guy who would kiss me because he feels it and isn't playing games is my kinda guy ;) **

* * *

Rapunzel was sitting at her desk doing her algebra homework, desperately trying to keep her mind off of Flynn when her iPhone rang with a call from an unknown number.

She hesitantly reached to pick it up, everything her mother had told her about cyber bullying and prank calls flashing through her mind.

"Hello?" She whispered, her heart pounding at some of the things her mother had told her.

"Rapunzel? It's Pascal." A girl all but shouted on the other end.

Rapunzel's fears eased and she relaxed back into her chair.

"Hey! How are you?" She said excited that she had made a friend who was contacting her outside of school.

"I'm good." Pascal replied, "I was just wondering what you're doing tonight." She continued.

Rapunzel glanced over at her homework for the weekend and inwardly groaned.

"Well, I was planning on working on my homework assignments…" She began, but before she could finish, Pascal cut her off.

"Oh, good. You're free." She giggled, and rushed on before Rapunzel could protest.

"Chase has decided to throw a party. Something casual and fun, with no alcohol of course." Pascal assured her.

"His parents will be there the whole time and I really want to you come with me!" She said enthusiastically.

Rapunzel sat in the chair, chewing on her lip. Could this really be happening? Was she really just invited to a party after her first official day of school?

Gothel would never in a million years, approve. Even if Chase's parents were there the whole time, Rapunzel would have to drug her to get her to say yes.

"Rapunzel? You still there?" Pascal questioned her silence.

"I'm still here." She answered, "I would love to come… But my mother would never let me." She admitted, embarrassed.

Pascal made a noise of disappointment. "How about you tell her that you and I are going out on a girl's night? You know, to see a movie and get some dinner?" Pascal asked, and Rapunzel could hear the smile in her voice.

Lie to her mother? She had never lied to her mother. But. But this could work. And she wanted to go so badly.

"But. I have nothing to wear." Rapunzel teased the girl who squealed in excitement.

"You can borrow something of mine after I come to get you!" Pascal shrieked, "This is going to be so much fun!" She said before hanging up the phone.

Rapunzel wanted to squeal in excitement, but the impending lie to her mother was looming over her head.

She paced across the room. How could she lie to her mother? Her mother had the utmost trust in her and Rapunzel had never ever broken that. Not only would this break the trust between them, it would also break her heart.

Rapunzel felt like the worst daughter in the world… But she wanted to go so badly. Her mother had said her whole life that people were evil and horrible, but Rapunzel had met two people today were the nicest humans ever. They were so kind and wonderful. What could it hurt just to go to one party for one night?

She took a deep breath and walked out of the room, determined. Her nerves kicked in as she reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Gothel washing dishes. "Mother," Rapunzel began, staring down at her shoes. "I met this wonderful girl at school today."

Her mother glanced up from her work, and turned to face her daughter.

"That's nice, dear." Gothel said, warily.

She took a deep breath and continued on, not wanting to lose the little bit of courage she did have,

"Well, Pascal wants to go on a girl's night! We're going to go out to eat and then watch The Little Mermaid at her house while painting our nails! An actual slumber party!" Rapunzel tried to let out an enthusiastic giggle.

Gothel flicked some suds off her hands, and turned to face her daughter completely.

"Absolutely not." Her mother stated, planting her soapy hands on her hips to emphasize the answer.

"Please, Mama?" Rapunzel pleaded, taking a step forward. "Pascal is so nice! She showed me around the school, and she's the top of our class." She added hopefully.

"I don't know this girl! She could be tricking you into the idea of a movie night, but actually taking you to a sex den." She said bluntly.

"I don't even know what a sex den is!" Rapunzel said exasperated.

She walked over to Gothel and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Mama, you'll meet her when she comes over. If she gives off 'sex den' vibes then you can have her kicked out of school." Rapunzel offered.

She saw her mother's eyes soften and she knew she had won the argument. She leaned forward and kissed Gothel's cheek, quickly.

Her mother opened up her mouth to speak but before she could get anything out, the doorbell interrupted her.

"I'll get it!" Rapunzel squealed, rushing to open the door. She slid across the wooden floors and yanked open the door to reveal Pascal's grinning face.

She glanced behind her shoulder, "Okay. I'm coming to your house and we're gonna watch The Little Mermaid, alright?" Rapunzel whispered frantically.

"Um… Sure?" Pascal trailed off as she entered the apartment.

"Also, I'm sorry ahead of time." She winced, looking at the stern look on her mother's face as she rounded the corner.

Pascal straightened her shoulders and looked Gothel straight in the eye.

"Hello, I'm Blair. Most people call me Pascal." She said, sticking her hand out for Gothel to shake.

"Hello." Gothel said, sharply. "What's your grade point average?" She barked.

"4.0!" Pascal answered instantly, not missing a beat.

"Parents still married?" Gothel said narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"27 years and going strong." Pascal said with a small smile.

"How many sexual relationships have you had?" Gothel asked, pursing her lips.

"Mom!" Rapunzel yelped in protest, and turned to Pascal, "You don't have to answer that." She reassured her friend.

Pascal sent her a grateful look and focused back on her mother.

"I've had my driver's license for a year, never been pulled over and always come to a complete, rollback stop at stop signs." Pascal said without a hint of sarcasm.

Rapunzel looked expectantly at her mother, rocking back and forth on her heels, waiting for her mother's verdict.

Gothel continued to stare at Pascal before sighing in defeat.

Rapunzel squealed in delight and clapped her hands.

"Thank you, Mama!" She exclaimed as she ran upstairs to pack a bag with pajamas and a toothbrush.

* * *

"Wow." Rapunzel stated in awe as she looked around Pascal's closet. The closet was almost bigger than the actual bedroom, filled with racks and racks of clothes and shelves and shelves of shoes.

"What can I say? I've got a passion for fashion." Pascal shrugged sheepishly as she slid out of the Corona Prep blazer she was still wearing after their school day.

"You can wear anything your little heart desires." She said, grinning as she collapsed in the closest armchair, arms stretched out over the back of the chair.

The racks of clothes were organized by color, and Rapunzel immediately walked over to the pink/purple section. Her eyes lit up as she skimmed her hand across the hangers of dresses and skirts and tops.

She picked out a bright pink high waisted skirt with a large bow that took up most of the back portion.

"So. Tell me about Sam." Rapunzel grinned at her friend, pressing the skirt to her body and looking at Pascal through the full-length mirror in front of her.

An uncontrollable smile took over Pascal's face as she let her hair down from the bun. It fell in soft waves around her shoulders and she stood up to turn on a curling iron and straightener sitting on a table near a mirror.

"We met freshman year, he sat next to me in Algebra I and almost failed the first quarter… On purpose." Pascal winked at her and walked over to the green section of the closet.

She pulled out a tight bright green dress covered in eyelet lace and laid it over the back of an armchair.

"I started tutoring him once a week, then twice a week, then five times a week. We started meeting at restaurants instead of the library and never took out our textbooks." She smiled softly as she remembered.

"We've been inseparable ever since." Pascal said simply, glancing at Rapunzel as she made her way back to the table with the hot styling tools on it.

Rapunzel sighed in envy, "I'm so jealous." She said longingly.

She turned her attention back on the clothes in front of her. Skipping over a couple more dark pink skirts, her eyes landed on a light purple dress. It had a glittery overlay with crinoline underneath, making the skirt full. It had thick straps and a low back.

"I haven't worn that in years!" Pascal exclaimed, running the straightener through her hair, getting rid of the waves.

"It's beautiful." Rapunzel breathed, reaching out to smooth down the skirt in awe.

"So wear it. It's totally more you than me." Pascal admitted, setting down the straightener and moving over to the armchair with her green dress on it.

She pulled off her Corona Prep shirt and slid out of the skirt, tossing them into a laundry basket nearby.

Rapunzel's eyes widened at the sight of Pascal's undergarments. Dark red lace emphasized her body shape, tastefully.

She glanced back down at her feet suddenly embarrassed by the fact that her underwear had little anchors all over them and her bra was plain gray. Not that she even really needed a bra, she looked like a twelve year old boy up there.

Pascal stepped into the green dress and shimmed it up her body, sliding her arms through the straps. She zipped her side zipper up and walked over to the shoe racks.

"Are you going to wear that?" She called over her shoulder to Rapunzel.

"Um. Yeah." Rapunzel said softly.

Pascal seemed to be occupied looking at the shoes so she quickly stripped off her uniform and slipped on the dress.

"Could you zip me up?" She asked, relieved that she had avoided her ugly underwear disaster.

"Sure!" Pascal said, turning around from the shoes, "Oh my, God! Rapunzel! That dress looks amazing on you!" Pascal squealed.

"You sure it's not too short?" Rapunzel asked, nervously tugging on the hem of the dress.

"No way! It's perfect!" Pascal stated, zipping up the back of the dress.

They made their way over the to the shoes, where Pascal grabbed a pair of nude heels and handed them to Rapunzel.

"Here. You can never go wrong with nude." She winked at Rapunzel after she was sure the innuendo had sunk in.

Rapunzel cheeks blushed as sat down to put on the heels while Pascal grabbed a pair of black heels with a black bow on the tops.

"I think we should curl your hair." Pascal smiled, walking back over to the curling iron. Rapunzel sat down in a chair while Pascal started creating curls in her waist length hair.

"Your hair is perfection." Pascal gushed, running her fingers through it when she was done.

"So." Pascal said, hands planted on her hips, "You ready to go?"

* * *

Three peps talks later, they were standing outside a lit up house.

"I'm nervous." Rapunzel admitted, standing wobbly in her heels, and staring at her feet.

"Don't be." Pascal said reassuringly, "I will be here the whole time." She rubbed Rapunzel's back.

"Besides, this will be a great way for you to meet people outside Corona Prep." Pascal said, leading Rapunzel through the doors.

Rapunzel glanced around, surprised.

The music was at an appropriate level, there was nobody dancing on tables, or food thrown around. People were sitting and talking, with a lot of laughing. There was some dancing, but everybody had clothes on, and nobody was having intercourse while dancing.  
Rapunzel still wasn't sure how that would work, but her mother insisted that it happens.

"Hey guys." Sam's voice broke Rapunzel's gaze from the group of dancing.

"You look beautiful, Pascal." He said, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks!" Pascal said, eyes shining.

They sat on a couch and talked with a couple of kids that Rapunzel recognized from her French I class.

She had the sensation that someone was watching her. She glanced around the room when someone caught her eye, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen across the room. His brown hair flopped down near his eyes and he smirked when their eyes met.

Her heart started the irregular beat that happened every time she saw him. She offered him a small smile when his intense gaze didn't falter.

"Rapunzel." She felt someone nudge her.

"I'm sorry, what?" She said quickly, tearing her eyes from Flynn to focus on the blonde girl in front of her.

"I asked how you're liking Corona Prep." She giggled, swinging her short blonde bob around.

"Oh! I love it." Rapunzel grinned, "It's better than I ever imagined." She continued, looking around the group of people sitting with her.

A wave of joy surged through her heart. She was at a party, with people who wanted her there and a friend who was turning out to be her best friend.

"Rapunzel and I are going to get a drink." Pascal stood up, took Rapunzel's hand and led her to the kitchen.

She grabbed two sodas and handed one to her.

"So. What do you think?" She said, gesturing to the room around her and taking a sip of her soda.

"It's so perfect!" Rapunzel squealed, "I can't believe I'm actually here!" She admitted, opening her own soda.

"I'm glad you're here," Pascal said while grinning at Rapunzel's reaction, "By the way, you're totally the hottest one here." She winked at her.

"What? No way." Rapunzel stuttered, blushing.

"Oh yeah," Pascal said, dropping her voice to a whisper, "I totally saw Flynn Rider check you out when we walked in."

Rapunzel's blush deepened, and her heart started pounding.

"Really?" She whispered back, glancing around the room.

"Mhmmmm." Pascal grinned, "He's coming over here!" She stage whispered, eyes widening.

Rapunzel whirled around and collided with something solid. She looked up into his brown eyes.

"Hi." She squeaked, steadying herself from smacking into him.

"Hey." Flynn said, voice low, eyes never moving from her.

"Sooooo. I'm gonna goooo." Pascal drew out, sliding out the doorway and making her way back to the couch.

"Wait! No!" Rapunzel gasped, watching Pascal throw a smile over her shoulder at them.

Rapunzel slowly turned back around to face a smirking Flynn.

"Scared to be alone with me, Blondie?" He drawled, his smirk widening once she was facing him completely.

"Of course not." She managed, "Why? Should I be?" She said, feeling panic start to rise in her chest.

Something shifted in his eyes and he glanced around the room.

"Your drink still full?" He asked, bringing his eyes back to hers and tactfully changing the subject.

"Uh, yeah." She shifted awkwardly in her heels, silently thanking Pascal for the 5 inch shoes. They made her feel much less intimidated by Flynn's towering height.

"So, Blondie, how are you liking Corona Prep?" He asked, leaning back against the doorframe, smirk in place.

Rapunzel felt herself relax a fraction of an inch.

"I love it." She admitted, smiling shyly.

"You were homeschooled before, right?" He smirked wider at her surprised expression.

"How did you know that?" She asked curiously, stepping towards him.

Quickly, he closed the space between them before he answered.

"I know everything about Corona Prep." He whispered in her ear, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin.

She looked up into his brown eyes at a loss for words. His eyes never moving from hers, he brought his hand up to rest on her waist. The weight of his hand caused tiny explosions of tingles to erupt and spread throughout her stomach.

Her heart pounding in her chest, she opened her mouth to respond.

"Oh really?" She whispered back, eyes searching his face.

"Yeah." He stated, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I'm not sure I believe you." She grinned, her eyes dancing as she toyed with him.

His eyes narrowed but the smile stayed and he quickly spun her around to face the room. She gasped as he pulled her against him and held her there with his arm pinned across her stomach.

"See that guy in the light green cardigan? Despite what his clothing suggests about his sexuality, he's having an affair with the freshman English teacher." He murmured against her hair, sending a shiver down her spine.

Rapunzel giggled, "That's just gossip." She teased him, loving the way he was holding her.

"The girl in the polka dot skirt by the window," He whispered, pausing to wait for Rapunzel's eyes to find her. She was sitting with a group of girls, her blonde hair piled up on top of her head and a lot of red lipstick on.

Flynn continued, "Her father is the head of the police department and she's made it her personal goal to date her way through the department." She felt his smirk through her hair.

"The guy with the spiked blond hair, by the window. Huge ego to make up for his tiny penis." Flynn drawled in her ear, moving his lips down to rest on her neck.

Rapunzel gasped and spun around to smack him on the arm.  
"Flynn!" She hissed, eyes glaring.

Her reaction only made his smirk even bigger, his eyes trained on hers.

"Rapunzel!" Pascal's laughing voice broke her from the moment with Flynn. She appeared through the doorway and grabbed Rapunzel's hand.

"Come dance with me!" Pascal giggled, leading her out of the room and into the living room where people were dancing.

Rapunzel looked over her shoulder at Flynn as she was being led away, whose eyes were still on her. A guy with shocking white hair came up to him, and leaned on the doorframe next to him.

Pascal pulled her into the group of people, and took both of her hands to move to the beat. Rapunzel giggled and joined in, dancing to the music that was saying something about yelling timber.

She glanced back at Flynn who was still watching her. His eyes trailed up and down her body and then his tongue came out to wet his lips.

She didn't understand why HE was interested in talking to HER. Little homeschooled her in the sparkly purple dress.

She continued to dance for a few more minutes, laughing at Pascal at she danced crazily around her.

Rapunzel glanced back toward the kitchen where Flynn was still watching her, smirk in place. She turned back to Pascal and leaned in close so she could hear what she was saying.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" Rapunzel asked, trying not to shout over the music.

"Sure!" Pascal grinned, pushing her hair out of her eyes and then leaving the living room.

They moved outside where only another couple were sitting and talking quietly. Pascal plopped down in a patio chair and waited for Rapunzel to sit down next to her.

"What's up?" She asked, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Um," Rapunzel started, nervously. "Well, I was just wondering…" She continued on, "What can you tell me about Flynn Rider?" She finally blurted out.

Pascal grinned mischievously, "What do you want to know?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow at her friend.

"Anything you can tell me." Rapunzel said, blushing, "I'm a little confused as to why he's talking to me." She finished, honestly.

"Why would you be confused? You're beautiful." Pascal replied, bluntly.

Rapunzel shook her head, "Not in the way he's going to find attractive." She whispered.

"Okay. First of all, what the heck does that even mean?" Pascal started, holding up one finger and continuing on before Rapunzel could reply.

"And secondly, the innocent thing is totally hot." She finished, winking at her.

"Except with me, it's not a thing. It's true. I don't know anything about anything!" Rapunzel said exasperated.

"Whoa. This is really bugging you, isn't it?" Pascal asked, eyes widening.

"Yes! Because I have been at Corona Prep for all of two days and there is this guy who is always staring at me who apparently knows everything about everyone and he's got amazing eyes and smells really good and my underwear have little anchors all over them!" Rapunzel all but shrieked, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Pascal covered her mouth to keep from laughing, "Um. Okay."

"Stop it. This isn't funny." She pouted, frowning at Pascal.

"Flynn does know everything about everyone and nobody can figure out how. It's like he's got his own personal Gossip Girl." Pascal stated, realizing that the pop culture reference went straight over Rapunzel's head.

"Really good TV show. We'll watch it sometime." Pascal said, smiling at Rapunzel's questioning look.

"But. He's also never had a girlfriend or shown any interest in a girl at Corona Prep. We always assumed it was because he didn't like high school girls." She admitted.

"Oh." Rapunzel said quietly, exhausted from her rant.

"And about the anchor underwear, I can fix that in one trip to Aerie." Pascal reassured her, patting her hand.

"I guess I'm just a little bit jumpy." She blushed, leaning back in the chair.

"Understandably so. You've been homeschooled your whole life. This is like your first taste of the real world." Pascal said dramatically, "I need to get back inside. If Sam realizes how long I've been gone, he'll start assuming things and that is never pretty." Pascal winced, standing up to go back inside.

"Are you coming?" She asked, already walking away.

"Um. Yeah. I'll come find you in a few." Rapunzel called after her.

She needed a minute to collect her thoughts.

Flynn had never dated at Corona Prep? How is that possible? His eyes alone could send a girl swooning.

Wait. Nobody really says swooning anymore.

She recalled the way he spun her around and pulled her against him. She couldn't have moved even if she wanted to because of his arm pinned against her stomach.

But the most surprising thing was that she hadn't felt threatened at all. It was almost attractive in a way.

_That's weird. And not normal. _She told herself, feeling her cheeks heat up as she relived the moment.

She stood up willing the blush in her cheeks to go down. She wanted to go get another drink, suddenly really thirsty.

Rapunzel made her way back inside, heading toward the kitchen to grab another soda, when suddenly someone grabbed her and pulled into a dark room off the kitchen.

She squealed as she was plunged into darkness, her mind going a mile a minute. Her mother was right. About everything. A man with pointy teeth was going to hit her over the head and kill her.

Two seconds later she realized that the person was Flynn. And he was smirking at her.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, infuriated as she watched him close the door and lock it. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim room and she saw him shrug innocently.

"What?" He asked, moving closer to her.

The butterflies in her stomach suddenly turned into elephants with each step he took closer to her.

Rapunzel stuck out her arm to stop him from getting any nearer, "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, moving backwards to keep her distance.

"I wanted to see you." He said simply, smirking wider when she bumped into a table behind her.

"It had to be in a dark room?" She asked, bewildered, "What's wrong with the many rooms filled with couches and chairs and people?" She finished, still moving backwards, which was not easy in the heels.

"That's not how I do things." He stated, narrowing his eyes at the distance between them.

Rapunzel's back hit a wall with a thud, and Flynn closed the space between them in two steps.  
She looked up at him, hit with his scent and the heat radiating from his body. The look on his face erased any remaining fear in her heart.

"Don't be scared." He whispered, searching her eyes.

"I'm not." She said honestly, turning her face up to his, watching his eyes darken when she spoke the words.

He brought his hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear, "What about now?" Flynn whispered.

"No." She whispered back, her body screaming for something but she wasn't sure what.

He brought his hands from her hair to her hips, tracing circles with his thumbs.

"Now?" He asked in a low voice, holding her small hips in his hands.

"No." Rapunzel said, surely.

Flynn's lips hovered above hers, not meeting them, not moving.

"Good." He murmured, still not moving.  
Her heart was pounding so loudly she swore he could hear it; she closed her eyes, waiting for the moment. The moment she had imagined for years sitting up in her room.

Her first kiss.

After what felt like hours, Flynn moved a fraction of an inch and captured her lips in his in what was the sweetest kiss.

All of her nerves vanished and time stood still. She always thought she wouldn't know what to do, but Flynn was in total control and her body had a mind of its own. She didn't have to think about if she was doing it right, she was automatically responding to his kiss.

He sandwiched her bottom lip between both of his and she felt her body sigh in pleasure.  
Suddenly, with the same kind of force from earlier in the night, he pushed his body against hers, pinning her to the wall behind her. Her body fit perfectly to his, in a way that her numb mind could not comprehend.

She brought her hands up to thread her fingers through his hair, and felt him moan against her lips.

He broke the kiss, holding her body to the wall with his body and looked into her eyes.

She caught her breath and finally managed to get out a question.

"Why me?" She whispered, bringing her hands from his hair to around his neck. He tightened his grip on her hips, making her gasp.

He took the opportunity to crush his lips against hers, in a totally different kiss than the one that took place seconds ago.

He slid his tongue between her lips, causing her legs to lose their strength. As if he knew, he picked her up and spun her around to place her on the table that she had previously knocked into trying to get away from him.

Never breaking the passionate kiss, he tangled his tongue with hers almost playing with her.

He moved his hands to her back, and groaned when he touched skin, not material.

"God, I love this dress." He said in a low tone, making her giggle.

As he leaned in to kiss her again a vibrating in his pocket stopped him.

He growled in annoyance and quickly picked up his phone.

"What?!" Flynn barked into the phone.  
Rapunzel glanced around and shifted to sit on her hands awkwardly.

"Fuck." Flynn cussed as he hung up.

Rapunzel's eyes widened at the casual use of the word, making his smirk return.

"I have to go, Blondie." He leaned in to give her a chaste kiss, never pushing for more.

"I'll be seeing you soon. Don't worry your pretty little head about that." He said, winking at her before walking across the room to unlock the door.

He held her gaze, taking in the way she was perched on the table in her sparkly purple dress before quickly opening the door and leaving.

She collapsed backwards on the table, chest heaving from what had happened in the previous ten minutes.

She had finally had her first kiss. He stirred something in her. Something strange and powerful that she had never felt before.

She wanted him to come back, to hold her again, and to make her laugh. But that was ridiculous. She had only just met him, how could she miss someone she barely knew?

Rapunzel sat up and slid off the table. She adjusted her dress and her hair before leaving the room, walking unsteadily in the heels.

She spotted Pascal across the room talking animatedly to the blonde girl from earlier.

Pascal met her gaze and her mouth dropped open. She ran over to where Rapunzel stood and grabbed both of her shoulders.

"He kissed you?!" She squealed, grinning so wide Rapunzel thought her face would split.

"What? No. That's crazy." Rapunzel laughed nervously, avoiding Pascal's eyes.

"You're lying." Pascal stated, "My sexual tension radar is unparalleled and I can tell when someone has been kissed." She said, with absolutely no hint of sarcasm.

"And someone kissed the ever living shit out of you." Pascal finished, grin back in place.

"Did your mother not tell you that cussing will automatically send you to the fifth ring of hell?" Rapunzel asked, confused.

Pascal's eyes bulged out of her head, "Oh sweetie, we've got to get you out of that house more often."

* * *

**Let me know what you think! I love hearing your opinions! **

**xoxo**


End file.
